Secretária eletrônica
by Juliana Montez
Summary: Universo alternativo. One Shot. James se declara à secretária eletrônica.


**Secretária eletrônica**

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Lily? Bom, este recado é para Lily. Lily Evans, claro. Hum, se tiver alguém aí me ouvindo desculpe a hora, eu só queria, bem, falar com a Lily, óbvio. Vou deixar um recado pra ela, então. Lily aqui é o James para o caso de você ainda não ter reconhecido minha voz, ou a idiotice. Estou ligando porque não entendi absolutamente nada do que

-tu...tu...tu...tu...tu

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Bom, aqui é mesmo idiota de antes, ainda querendo falar com a Lily. Como ia dizendo não entendi nada quando você simplesmente foi embora no meio da festa. Eu fui buscar a água que você me pediu e quando voltei, bem, você não estava lá. Fiquei preocupado, e bem, estou mais preocupado agora que você não atende o celular, e o seu telefone só cai na secretar

- tu...tu...tu...tu

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Juro que vou tentar ser mais conciso. Então, eu tomei uma decisão muito séria e não quero mais protelar. Disse que ia falar tudo hoje, logo se você foi embora, vai ter de ser por telefone. Ou melhor, por secretária mesmo. Não sei muito bem como esses sentimentos simplesmente surgem...

- tu...tu...tu...tu...

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Ok, não sou bom nisso, mas essa sua secretária também não ajuda. Não é só porque você é linda, e olha que conseguiria passar um dia inteiro apenas observando seus cabelos se movendo com o vento. Na verdade, acho que já fiz isso durante algumas aulas de educação física, e no recreio, mas de qualquer forma, não é só a beleza, apesar de você ser imensamente linda.

- tu...tu...tu...tu...

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Eu acho que é a forma como você me olha, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu planejo, penso, como se desvendasse cada entrelinha de minhas frases. Também é o seu sorriso, ele é sincero, convidativo, é impossível ficar triste enquanto você sorri. A maneira como encara com a mesma seriedade os amigos, os estudos, e bem, qualquer discussão em que entre.

- tu...tu...tu...tu...

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

O fato é que eu não sei explicar exatamente como eu fui me apaixonar. Não pretendia que isso acontecesse, pode acreditar, muito menos antes de entrar para a faculdade. Não me entenda mal, mas é como Sirius diz, há vantagens em ser solteiro durante a vida universitária. Bom, ok, eu não deveria ter dito isso e de qualquer form

-tu...tu...tu...tu...

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

O fato é que eu só fui realmente me convencer de que estava apaixonado por você quando aquele idiota começou a te chamar para sair. Ali eu soube que não suportaria te ver com outro cara, e também, enquanto você falava daquele seu jeito eloqüente, muitas vezes eu não estava prestando atenção. Realmente está sendo um sacrifício ficar ao seu lado e não te beijar...

-tu...tu...tu...tu...

* Este é o telefone dos Evans, no momento nós não estamos, deixe seu recado após o Bip*

Biiiiiiip

Perdão, por isso Senhor Evans. Juro que penso na sua filha com a maior das boas intenções. Bom, e essa secretária com a voz do senhor não está ajudando em nada. Talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Bem, Lily eu não sei por que você saiu da festa, Remus disse que ajudaria se eu não tivesse parado pra conversar com algumas garotas no caminho da água, mas eu não ficaria com elas. Posso ser um idiota, mas isso não diminui meu amor por você.

- Você é o idiota mais adorável de todos.- finalmente atendi o telefone, não sabia se ria ou chorava. – vou ter de apagar essas mensagens intermináveis, ou meu pai vai sofrer um infarto amanhã quando ele acordar.

- Lily!- ele falou entusiasmado, meu coração batia forte em meu peito. Sabe-se lá quantas noites eu já havia passando insone pensando na incoerência de amar James Potter. – aparece na varanda.

Fui até a varanda de meu apartamento, levando o telefone sem fio, claro que ele estava lá embaixo, na rua, recostado em seu carro com o celular. Mesmo do quinto andar deu para ver o sorriso dele.

- Eu também te amo, seu maluco. – eu disse antes de desligar o telefone, tirar as sandálias de salto e sair pelo prédio, correndo pelas escadas, a seu encontro.

**Nota da autora: **

**Mais uma loucura de minha mente, espero que tenha ficado aceitável. Quem puder, please, deixe um comentário, eu fico realmente feliz. Posto nas outras fics em breve, a Bruh ta betando os capítulos. Bjinhos, Ju**


End file.
